


warmth

by blushing_yuzu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_yuzu/pseuds/blushing_yuzu
Summary: a royals!au drabble: Yuri meets Minami for the first time.





	

Yuri Plisetsky is 7 when he first meets Minami Kenjiro in the rose garden of the main castle.

He’s outside enjoying the rare morning sunshine, feeling it warm his cold skin as its rays glare off of the dewy grass, when one of the servants introduces the black-haired boy. Studying the new presence before him, the first thing Yuri notices is how big the boy’s eyes are. They look like melted pools of chocolate, perhaps with a swirl of honey mixed in for contrast, and he finds it hard to look away. He must be staring for quite a while because the servant clears her throat and murmurs a questioning, “Your Highness?”

Yuri blinks, his reverie broken, and a light pink flush quickly rises to his cold cheeks. Doing his best to save face, he holds out a pale hand and offers a practiced, yet stiff introduction, “I am Yuri Plisetsky, second in line to inherit the throne of the Kingdom of Rain. It is nice to meet you.” The other boy glances down at his hand, seemingly unsure of what to do with it, when the servant leans down and whispers something in his ear. Dark brows shoot up and pink lips part to let out a gasp and he quickly grasps Yuri’s hand in his.

When the other speaks, his voice is high-pitched and tinged with excitement. Yuri is almost sure this boy must be younger than him. “I’m Kenjiro, Minami Kenjiro, and I’m also second in line to inherit the throne. Although, not your throne obviously.” The black-haired boy gives an light laugh (Yuri thinks it sounds like the wind chimes his grandfather collects), before continuing on, “I come from the Kingdom of Flora, or Flowers if you please. It’s nice to meet you as well.” A wide grin spreads across Kenjiro’s features and Yuri feels the tips of his fingers tingle.

Looking down at said appendages, Yuri quickly notices that Kenjiro is still holding his hand and his face erupts into flames. It’s quite embarrassing, but the other doesn’t even seem to notice, his brown eyes filled with mirth. The servant, however, senses his change in mood and she leans down to once again whisper to the other. Kenjiro jumps, like he’s been greatly surprised by whatever the she told him, and he nods once before releasing Yuri’s hand.

Taking a step back, the boy offers Yuri another smile, “It seems I have to take my leave now, but I think we’ll be seeing each other again very soon. Or at least I hope we do.” Yuri barely has time to stutter out an agreement before Kenjiro is gone, robes fluttering behind his slim form as he follows the servant out of the gardens.

Settling down on one of the stone benches, the blonde takes a few moments to try and process what had just happened. It wasn’t everyday that outsiders came to the castle, especially other royalty, but that wasn’t the most surprising part. Yuri glances down at the hand that was in the other’s grasp and wiggles his fingers. They don’t tingle anymore, but that doesn’t stop the corners of his lips from turning down into a slight frown.

Raising his hand up towards the sun he murmurs a single word.

_"Warm."_

**Author's Note:**

> hello ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ this is the first fic (drabble) i've written in a really long time (& my first time posting on here), but i hope you enjoyed reading it! i actually have a whole bunch of ideas on how to continue on with this, but inspo is fleeting so who knows!!! i may or may not continue this!! ah, & if you've seen this on tumblr... that's me... also, if you see any mistakes.. pls tell me... i use my tired eyes to look over my work and sometimes (most of the time) i don't catch all my mistakes rip. anyway, thanks for reading (:3｣∠)_


End file.
